


Rest

by PoorUnfortunateSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Lance makes sure Keith rests. He might rest too well.





	Rest

“You’re still down here?” Lance asks, leaning against the doorframe.

Keith disappeared hours ago, after everyone had crowded in an extra room to watch a movie. Lance would be lying if he said he was surprised to find him using the Garrison’s training room.

Keith shrugs, but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge Lance. He frowns and steps into the room.

“You were injured Keith, you should be resting,” Lance urges, trying to catch his boyfriend’s eyes.

“That’s all I’ve been doing for a week,” Keith grunts, “Needed to get my restless energy out.”

“It was a head injury, Keith. You probably shouldn’t be up and moving so much - you need to take advantage of this recovery time while you can.”

Keith makes an amused face, but it’s not a friendly one.

“Maybe you do,” Keith snaps, “but I actually want to stay in top shape.”

Lance frowns and steps closer. He grabs Keith’s chin in his hand and makes him look at him.

“Have you been sleeping?” Lance asks, surveying his boyfriend’s face for dark circles.

“… What?” Keith asks.

Lance sighs and drops his chin.

“You just snapped at me,” Lance explains. “You’ve gotten good at not snapping at me when your frustrated, but you still do it when you’re tired.”

Keith’s slightly aggressive stance deflates a little, and he looks a little sheepish.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice.”

Lance nods, and drops his chin.

“Which is how I know you haven’t been sleeping. So, come on - let’s go take a nap.”

He holds out his hand, and Keith accepts it. Lance flips off the training room’s lights before they leave, and pulls Keith into his room. They get settled into bed, with Lance mostly on top of Keith. The beds aren’t really built for two people, but Keith likes having the weight of someone on top off him, so it all works out.

Despite his obvious sleeping problems, Keith is out like a light. Lance smiles, before sighing quietly and resting his cheek against Keith’s chest.

_____—————________

“…Eith. Keith, hey, wake up, babe.”

Keith blinks himself awake, and glances at the worried face of his boyfriend. The first thing that registers is how refreshed he feels - as much as he hates admitting it, Lance was right. He hadn’t been sleeping. The second is how….  _ wet _ he feels.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith groans, hiding his face behind his hands, as if it will somehow keep Lance from seeing.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance says, rubbing Keith’s side soothingly. “It happens to the best of us, sometimes. I’m just glad you got some sleep.”

“A little too much,” Keith mutters, and Lance giggles above him.

“That’s the spirit!” Lance says, pulling Keith’s hands away from his face. “There’s my little tomato!”

“Lance,” Keith groans, trying to get his hands back.

Lance leans forward to kiss his nose, before backing away.

“Come on, let’s go shower.”

Lance stands up and Keith groans again.

“God, I pissed  _ all over _ you,” he complains.

 

Lance somehow came out wetter than he did. He shrugs.

“I’m an older brother, Keith. I’m used to wearing someone else’s piss like it’s a fashion statement.”

“That’s fucking disgusting, don’t ever say those words to me in that order ever again.”

Lance laughs and grabs one of Keith’s hands to tug on it.

“Let’s gooo,” he urges, pulling again.

“Fine, fine,” Keith says, getting up and letting himself be dragged to the showers. “Thanks for making me get some sleep… and for, uh. Being cool. About this.”

Lance gives him a toothy grin, and squeezes his hand.

 

“Of course, my little tomato.”

“Don’t start calling me that.”

“Hmm, too late! It’s your official nickname now.”

“Lance!”

Lance giggles again, and pushes them into the bathroom.

“Could be worse - I could call you prince yellow rain.”

“Stop.”

Lance just smirks and turns on the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests again, so feel free to send any you have via Tumblr. Doesn't have to be kink related, but anything non-kinky will be posted under poorunfortunatesoul and not possessingsiren. :)
> 
> [Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/possessingsiren) | [Omorashi Only Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fictitious-omorashi)


End file.
